


1000 Words

by tripperfunster



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for Shadownitewolf for a story written by Emynn called Forget Me Not.  I have no clue how to do a link in the summary.  Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget Me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17381) by Emynn. 



[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/506694)


End file.
